Luz de Luna
by Shakkun
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la derrota de galaxia. Aparece un enemigo buscando un cristal y aparece la otra mitad del cristal del plata. Dejen sus reviews
1. Prologo

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que yo nunca he visto sailor moon, lo que se de la serie es por que lo he leído así que perdonen los inconvenientes. En este fanfic no participan las outer senshi por que no se mucho de ellas, solo participan las inner, Darien tampoco interviene en esta batalla.

Prologo.

Rey: No lo puedo creer, nunca se había visto que nacieran gemelos en el reino de la luna. Reina. Cálmate querido no pasara nada, solo voy a tener gemelos, no es el fin del mundo.

Rey: Eso es lo que me preocupa, eso implicaría una división de poder y no sabemos cual será la reacción del cristal celeste al tener dos portadores.

Reina. Lo que tenga que pasar pasara y no hay forma de evitarlo.

Nueve meses después.

Rey: Como llamaras a nuestros hijos querida.

Reina. A ella la llamare Serenity como todas las gobernantes de la luna y a él lo llamare Damian.

En eso una luz invade la sala.

Rey: Esa luz es el es el cristal celeste, pero como es posible.

Reina: El cristal se ha divido en dos, al tener dos portadores el cristal se ha dividido en un cristal par Serenity y otro para Damian.

Rey: Que haremos no puede haber dos personas gobernando la luna.

Reina: Tendremos que separarlos, el poder de ambos cristales es muy grane si solo uno cayera en manos equivocadas, seria desastroso.

Rey. Tienes razón, reciénteme hubo una revolución en una galaxia lejana, por que no lo enviamos ahí, se convertirá en el gobernante de ese planeta, pero ninguno puede conocer la ubicación del otro seria muy peligroso.

El rey y la reina se quedaron con ambos niños hasta los cinco años.

Rey: Ha llegado el momento de la despedida, espero que seas un gran rey, hijo mió.

Reina: Adiós Damian se fuerte. Te encomiendo el cristal de la sombra de la luna el será tu guía en todo momento.

Serenity. Damian no te vallas.

Reina: Creo que será mejor que serenity no recuerde nada de esto. Al igual que Damian.

Ya han pasado muchos años y serenity es ahora la reina de la luna y ya tiene a serena. Mientras que Damian ya es rey del planeta esmeralda y tiene a ángel. En estos momentos un enemigo muy poderoso estaba atacando el mundo de Damián.

Damián: No permitiré que acabes con este planeta primero moriré en el intento.

Dark Lord: Eres un inútil, nunca me vencerás ya acabe con tu hijo y tus guardias, es hora de que mueras.

Damián: No lo harás es hora de que conozcas el máximo poder. Corona celeste dame tu fuerza.

Dark Lord: Pero que diablos, su fuerza se esta incrementando, no puedo permitir que me derrote. Sinfonía Nocturna.

Damián: Es hora de dar el todo por el todo. Destello estelar.

Ambos ataques chocan, pero el de Damián finalmente vence.

Damián: Se que no lo derrote del todo pero por lo menos permanecerá sellado en la dimensión oscura. Lamentablemente mis fuerzas se acaban, hijo te daré otra oportunidad de vida, haré que tu alma y cuerpo renazcan. Cristal de la sombra lunar purifica. Adiós hijo se valiente por que cuando despiertes el también lo hará y su poder será mucho mayor debido a que lo encerré usando la corona celestial.

Mientras en ese mismo instante en el milenio de plata.

Serenity: Damián veo que estamos destinados a esto, he derrotado al negaverso pero mi hija y guerreras han muerto. Luna, Artemis los enviare al sueno eterno junto con las lamas de mi hija y sus guerreras, asegúrense de despertar a cada sailor y buscar a mi hija. Resplandor lunar purifica.

Momento presente.

En una galaxia lejana.

Ángel. No es posible si yo desperté eso quiere decir que el ya esta libre, pero como no siento su energía para donde se habrá ido. No puede ser a caso el ira al sistema donde habita mi prima. Debo ir, no permitiré que destruya su mundo como destruyo el mió.


	2. Quien es ese extrano por que usa el pode...

Ciudad de Tokio

Luna: Serena despierte, te digo que despiertes serena.

Serena: Que pasa luna , no ves que estoy muy cansada.

Luna: Habías quedado de verte en la heladería con las chicas.

Serena: Por que no me levantaste a tiempo voy a llegar tarde.

Cualquiera que fuera por la calle en esos momentos hubiera visto un relámpago amarillo corriendo a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo.

Rei: No puedo creer que serena siga siendo tan depistada, como se atreve a llegar tarde.

Amy: Calmate rei sabes que asi es serena y que nunca va a cambiar.

Mina: Seguramente se desvelo hablando con darien, con eso de que volvio para estados

Unidos ella ha estado muy deprimida.

Rei: Pero eso no es excusa para que siempre llegue tarde la muy despistada.

Lita: No se alteren saben que ella es muy despistada.

En eso serena llega muy cansada por la carrera.

Serena: Hola chicas perdonen la tardanza pero me quede dormida.

Rei: Eso no es nada nuevo, siempre llegas tarde ya estamos acostumbradas.

Lita: Pero para que nos reuniste rei , ayer nos llamaste todas.

Amy: Si me tiene muy preocupada tu llamada.

Mina. Asi que por que no vas al punto y nos dices que es lo que pasa.

Rei: Es que he tenido unos sueños muy raros estas noches . Veo una sombra que me dice la luna brilla mucho en este año , que el enemigo se acerca y con el un alíado que nos contestara todas las preguntas.

Serena: Un nuevo enemigo pero, quien aunque esperen en estos dias si me he fijado en que la luna emite un gran resplandor ,como si esa luz avisara que algo va a pasar.Creo que debemos preguntarle a luna después de todo ella siempre sabe todo.

Cuando las chicas van por el parque escuchan unos gritos.

Kaen: No creo que alguno de los cristales este aquí estos no son mas que simples humanos , creo que los acabare a todos.

De sus manos sale un rayo oscuro que se dirige hacia un grupo de jóvenes pero el ataque es detenido por dos rayos uno azul y el otro rojo.

Sailor Moon: Como te atreves a arruinar un dia tan hermoso, soy una sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia y te destruire en nombre de la luna.

Sailor Marte: Siempre tienes que ser tan dramatica sailor moon.

Kaen: Quienes son ustedes mocosas como se atreven a interponerse en mi camino.

Silor Venus: Somos las mocosas que te vamos a detener patan. Beso de amor y belleza de Venus.

Kaen: Tonta piensas que con eso me vas a detener eres una ilusa .** Oscuridad**

El ataque de sailor venus es repelido por una barrera priotectora.

Sailor venus: Se deshizo de mi ataque como si nada.

Kaen: hora es mi turno **sombras de la noche ataquen.**

Sailor jupiter: No te lo permitire **hojas de roble de jupiter**.

Ambos ataque chocan ganando terreno el de kael.

Serena: sailor jupiter cuidado, **tiara lunar ataca** el ataque de sailor moon impacta al de kael destruyendolo.Es imposible mi ataque no era tan poderoso como es posible.

Sailor marte: Deja el asombro para después ahora tenemos un problema mayor o es uqe no te has dado cuenta de que el sujeto esta muy molesto.

Sailor moon : estabien acabemos con el de una buena vez **tiara lunar ataca.**

Sailor marte: **saeta llameante de marte**

Sailor venus: **beso de amor y belleza de venus**

Sailor jupiter: **trueno de jupiter resuena**

Sailor mercury**: rapsodia acuatica de mercurio**

Los cinco ataques combinados se dirijen a kael quien los recibe de lleno.

Kael: son unas tontas piensan que con eso pueden detenerme **tempestad nocturna** .

El sorpresivo ataque se dirige hacia las sailor que no lo pueden evitar.

Kael: al fin acabe con esas tontas es hora de proseguir.

¿???: Yo tu no estaria tan seguro de tu victoria.

Kael se gira sorprendido y ve como un guerrero habia protegido a las sailors de su ataque.

Kael: Es imposible quien eres tu.

¿???: Soy un guerrero que lo lucha por la justicia soy angel y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.

Kael; no me importa quien seas nadie se interpone en mi camino y sigue con vida **tempestad nocturna.**

Angel: ese ataque no te servira de nada.**sombra lunar protegenos.**

Kael; eres un gran adversario pero nom podras ante mi poder **sinfonia de la oscuridad**

Angel: sailor moon combinemos nuestros ataques **corona lunar ataca**

Sailor moon: estoy de acuerdo **tiara lunar ataca**

Ambos ataque se combinan formando el símbolo de la luna y acabando con kael.

Sailor moon : quien eres por que nos ayudaste y por que eres un guerrero de la luna.

Angel: esas preguntas se responderan a su tiempo solotienes que saber que el nuevo enemigo es muy peligroso y busca algo que esta en este planeta. Hasta luego princesa de la luna.

Sailor moon : aguarda

Sailor mercury: es demasiado tarde ya se ha ido, quien sera ese guerrero , por lo menos sabemos que se llama angel.

Sailor marte: sera el el guerrero de mis sueños.

Sailor jupiter: es lo mas probable , deriamos ir a hablar con luna , me da mucha curiosidad saber por que angel peleaba utilizando el poder de la luna

Las chicas llegaron a casa de serena y le contaron todo lo sucesido a luna.

Luna; estoy muy impresionada nunca pense que existiera otra persona que peleara en nombre de la luna.

Amy: pues existe y hoy nos ayudo a pelear. Además hubo otro detalle el ataque de serena se combino con el de el.

Lita. tienes razon los poderes de serena se han incrementado y supongo que es por la llegada de ese guerrero.

Serena; eso es verdad me siento llena de energia y acabo de notar un brillo muy especial en el cristal de plata , por que sera.

Rei: lo mas seguro es que ese guerrero angel tenga algo que ver en esto, sera amigo o enemigo.

Mina: pienso que es amigo alguien tan guapo no puede ser malo.

Una gota escurrio por todas las muchacha al escuchar a mina.


	3. Verdades reveladas

En esta ocasión el enemigo esta atacando el centro comercial. Ángel ya esta combatiendo junto con las demás sailors.

Ángel: Corona lunar ataca

Deus: Barrera oscura

El ataque de ángel es detenido completamente por el enemigo.

Sailor moon: ataquemos juntos ángel

Ángel: de acuerdo sailor moon, **corona lunar ataca**

Deus: **pesadilla espectral**

El ataque de deus inutiliza al ataque de sailor moon y ángel y los golpea.

Sailor Júpiter: sailor moon, ángel., rayos es un enemigo muy fuerte, como lo vamos a detener.

Sailor Venus: no lo sé, pero tenemos que hacer algo sailor moon y ángel están mal heridos.

Sailor mercury: debemos entretenerlo en lo que ellos se recuperan.

Sailor mars: pues entonces adelante, **saeta llameante de marte**

Sailor mercury: **rapsodia acuática de mercurio**

Sailor júpiter: **revolución arbórea**

Sailor venus**: beso de amor y belleza de venus**

Los cuatro ataques combinados golpean al enemigo sin causarle el más mínimo daño

Deus: ahora verán mocosas, **destello de la oscuridad destruye**

El poderoso ataque e dirige a las sailors, mientras que sailor moon se recupera y al ver a sus amigas a punto de morir decide usar el cristal de plata. Pero no lo logra por que ángel ya recuperado se prepara para atacar con algo que a sailor moon le llama la atención.

Sailor moon: es imposible, por que el brillo del cristal que ángel tiene se parece tanto al del cristal de plata.

Ángel: **protección lunar**

Un escudo se forma alrededor de las sailor s protegiéndolas del ataque de deus

Deus: acaso nunca te rindes idiota, nunca podrás vencerme.

Ángel: tienes mucha razón tu fuerza es muy superior pero es hora de utilizar mi ultimo recurso.

Sailors: no puede ser ese cristal se parece al cristal de plata pero es oscuro.

Ángel: es hora de que conozcas el verdadero poder de un guerrero de la luna**. Purificación** **lunar**

Del cristal de ángel sale un poderoso rayo que aniquila a deus.

Sailor moon: por que serán tan parecidos nuestros cristales

En eso ángel cae desplomado del cansancio. Las chicas lo llevan al templo hikawa donde lo atienden.

Rei: es increíble que existan dos cristales tan parecidos en apariencia y poder. Quien será realmente ángel.

Amy: no losé, pero lo que aparenta ser es un guerrero protector de la luna al igual que serena.

Mina: además de que es arrebatadoramente guapo no creen. ¡gota en las cabezas de todas!

Lita: tu nunca cambias mina siempre serás una enamoradiza

Serena: lo que no entiendo es por que mis poderes se han incrementado desde que llego ángel y por que el brillo del cristal de plata

Ángel; eso es por que ambos cristales son uno

Chicas: Qué

Angel: Sí, hace mucho tiempo existía el cristal celeste, un cristal de gran poder que pertenecía al de la luna.Pero un día nacieron gemelos una niña y un niño ambos destinados a poseeer el poder de la luna. Entonces el cristal se dividió en dos , el cristal de plata para la reina serenity y el cristal de la sombra lunar para damian mi padre.

Amy: serenity entonces tu y serena son

Angel: exacto serena y yo somos primos

Serena: pero como yo recuperé todos los recuerdos del milenio de plata y en ninguno estás tú.

Angel: eso es por que mi padre y la reina serenity fueron separados desde muy peuqeños a tu madre le borraropn el recuerdo de min padre para que no sufriera , sin embargo mi padre si sabía todo pero se mantuvo alajado. El sabía que era muy peligroso que ambos cristales estuvieran juntos, por eso nunca se acwerco. Aunque siempre hubo una conexión especial entre ellos por los cristales.

Amy: y por que apareces hasta ahora después de tantos años.

Angel: por que acabo de despertar del sueño eterno, al igual que el enemigo acaba de salir de su prisión.

Rei: y que sabes de este enemigo

Angel:su nombre es dark lord y gobernó gran parte de mi mundo, hasta que mi padre lo encerró en una dimensión

Lita: y como se liberó

Angel: no lo sé solo el cristal de la sombra lunar o el cristal de plata podrían haberlo liberado de esa prisión. Pero es imposible el cristal de la sombra lunar ha permanecido conmigo yy el cristal de plata estaba muy lejos de mi mundo, se necesitaría una gran cantidad de energía para que el poder del cristal llegara hasta mi mundo

Amy: un momento en la batalla con galaxia serena tuo que usar todo el poder del cristal de plata para derrotarla.

Angel: eso explicaría como se romopío el sello que lo aprisionaba y como a la vez desperté yo deol sueño eterno.

Serena: y que busca aqui darl lord

Angel: busca el cristal estrella de la tierra

Amy: y para que lo quiere

Angel: mi padre no podía derrotar a dark lord así que utilizó un artefacto conocido como la corona celestial que le había dado su padre para aumentar su poder y derrotarlo, pero la corona cayó junto con dark lord a esa dimensión. Ahora el tiene la corona y ya posee cuatro de los cinco cristales que necesita para despertar su poder.

Mina: y cuales cristales ya posee

Angel; posee el cristal de la estrella de marte, venus, mercurioy júpiter

Serena: y el cristal de la estrella de la tierra donde está

Angel; normalmente estaría en el centro de este planeta, pero aquí es una exepción, el cristal descansa junto al príncipe de este planeta

Serena: darien, debemos avisarle enestos días no me he podido comunicar con el

Angel: no te preocupes el esta a salvo, yo lo protego en un lugar donde el no lo va a encontrar.

Serena: gracias primito que bueno que estas aqui

Rei: y donde te estas quedando angel

Angel: la verdad es que por ahí, no conozco esta ciudad y tampoco tengo dinero

Serena: por que no te quedas aquí , no creo que rei se moleste verdad

Rei: no , no hay problema puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras

Angel: gracias me voy a recostar tadavía estoy un poco debil

Mina: se ve tan tierno herido no creen

Lita: dejalo en paz, no puedo creer que seas tan testaruda

Mina: tu nunca me vas a entender soy una diosa del amor muy emotiva

Todas las chicas se caen de espaldas


End file.
